


Flash Fic # 7 (illusions) sometimes what you see isn't the real deal...

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:10:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is on  his way to Felicity's place to talk to her about..he can't remember because all of a sudden she is wrapped around another man...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fic # 7 (illusions) sometimes what you see isn't the real deal...

Oliver Queen was a man on a mission. He needed to talk with his best friend, IT expert, adorable babbler, his girl. That is how he will always see her, as his girl. He knows the feelings he has for her are far deeper than friendship, he just doesn’t want to know how deep. He is making his way down the sidewalk and gets ready to cross to her side of the street. He is on his way to her townhouse. The street is busy with traffic going in both directions (at a leisurely pace as this is a residential neighborhood), there are children running around planning and a few people out talking to one another. 

He smiles as he sees her. She is sitting on her stoop reading. She has her glasses on but they are down her nose. She is biting her lip and her head is cocked to the side. She is beautiful. She is wearing jeans and a tee with a pink cardigan over it and a pair of patching pink converse. He starts to head her way when a taxi pulls up in front of her townhouse. She looks up as a man gets out of the back and pays the driver. He holds out his arms, Felicity drops her book and runs into his arms. 

Oliver swallows the lump in his throat and the jealousy bubbling up. Felicity has her legs wrapped around the guy’s waist and has buried her nose in his neck. He is laughing and rubbing her back. Oliver just stares. How is this guy? Why hasn’t Felicity ever mentioned him? He watching them disappear into her townhouse. He turns to leave, then looks back one more time. He decides to wait until evening and then check on her. Who knows? This guy could be a serial killer. Felicity does attract strange men, look at him Roy, and Diggle. 

Later, dressed in his leathers he hides in the shadows. He is across the street from her place. He sits atop the roof and is looking into her bedroom. He has cursed himself a million times. Apparently he wasn’t tortured enough on the island, now he is doing it to himself. He can hear Digg on the comm calling for him to answer. He won’t. Digg will just tell him to man up or let her go. Like it’s that easy. He would give anything to be in that townhouse with her, just as he thinks this he sees her. 

She is wearing a lacy black bra and a matching thong. Oliver’s breath hitches and he is fighting a strong pull to jump over there and take her. He takes a moment to calm down. He sees her putting on a dress. A short black dress. The Stranger, as Oliver is calling him, comes in and is playing with his cufflinks but stops to zip her dress. They look like a normal happy couple. This is what he’s always said he wants for her. Now that she seems to have it, he selfishly wants to be the man with her. They make their way downstairs and to her car. Pfft..what kind of man doesn’t spring for a taxi but rides in her itty bitty car? Oliver knows he is being petty and doesn’t care. 

The car is heading towards a restaurant he knows well. He has taken her there, not on a date but as a thank you. He has taken other women there. He immediately comes up with a plan, “Dig?”

“Oliver! Damn it man, are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Oliver smirks. 

“Meet me at the bistro and bring me a suit.”

“Why...”

Oliver disconnects the comm. He knows it’s mean and he knows it’s wrong but Digg will bring the suit. He will meet Felicity’s man and Digg will try to calm him down. It won’t work but he can try. Oliver goes to the restaurant. Digg is already there. It’s tight but Oliver changes in the back.

“Care to tell me why we are here, Sir?” Digg smells trouble.

“Can’t a guy take his buddy out for a bite to eat?”

“He could but you don’t and we aren’t really buddies.”

“Digg, I am hurt. You are my best friend, forever.” He jokes.

“Knock it off, Felicity is your best friend and that is the only healthy part of this sick equation, so why are we here.”

“She has a date and I want to make sure he is good enough for her.”

Digg smirks, “Uh huh, sure. And what does he need to be good enough for her besides being named Oliver Jonas Queen?”

“It’s not like that! You know better than anyone we are just friends. Best friends. But friends.”

“I DO know better than anyone and I KNOW neither of you are just friends with the other. You two have been doing this dance for two years. I think you realized someone just cut in and she is happy about it.” 

Oliver glares and Diggle laughs. He loves his two friends and he knows they are IN love with one another. If it wasn’t so damn entertaining and if he thought Oliver could handle a woman like her, he’d have pushed them together long ago. “Alright Oliver, let’s go destroy another love interest. Hey, maybe this one will get struck by lightning end up in a coma and turn into a superhero...again.”

They made their way into the restaurant and Lyla was there. “I thought we’d need a better cover than the two of us going on a date!” He deadpanned. “You, Mr Queen are taking me and Lyla out to celebrate getting remarried and our impending parenthood.”

“I’m very generous, I see.” 

Lyla walked up and kissed Digg on the cheek, “That you are Oliver. She already spotted me and started squirming.” Lyla was well aware that Oliver was completely in love with Felicity. It was adorable. She also knew Felicity was completely clueless on the subject. 

Oliver spotted the hostess, “Hello, I’m Oliver Queen. I forgot to make a reservation.” He puts on his charming rich boy face. Digg rolls his eyes and Lyla hides her smile. 

“I’m I’m sorry Mr Queen, we are completely full at the moment.” Oliver thinks quick and then sees his girl with another guy. “No problem see that table there,” He points to where Felicity is, John makes a uh oh noise and Lyla is in shock, “add three chairs. That is my best friend, we will be welcomed there.” He smiles at her and the girl does his bidding. 

“Oliver” Digg warns. Oliver just smiles as he watches the staff put another chair at the table for four that Felicity is occupying. The hostess bends down and points to Oliver who smiles. Felicity glares and her date is looking between them. The Hostess comes back to them and tells them to follow her and she grabs some menus.  
Digg pulls out Lyla’s chair and sits down next to her. Oliver sits between Felicity and her date. Felicity takes a gulp of her wine. Oliver orders more and better wine. 

Lyla decides to break the ice and reaches her hand around Digg to shake the poor man’s hand, “Hello, I’m Lyla Michaels-Diggle. A friend of Felicity’s” under her breath she takes on, “I hope.” and looks to Felicity who gives her an awkward smile, “And this is my husband, John Diggle but call him Digg. Everyone does.”

The man looks from Lyla to Digg. “Hello, I’m Sam.” He offers no more information much to Oliver’s chagrin. He turns to Sam, “Hi, Sammy, I’m Oliver, Queen. Felicity may have mentioned me.” Sam looks at him for a moment and then says, “No, Sorry your name has never come up.” He sips his wine and winks at Felicity who squirms. 

“Really now?” He turns to Felicity, “Are you trying to keep me a dirty little secret?” Felicity chokes on her wine and blushes. “No.” She gives him a look. The server comes to take their orders. Lyla prattles on about the baby hoping to salvage this night. Finally Sam asks, “Why are you all here, together?”

Digg responds, “Oliver here is taking us out to celebrate. The finest water for my wife and wine for all of us!” Digg may think what Oliver is doing is wrong but he has his back. That’s what friends do, follow you down a dead end road. 

Oliver decides to pounce now, “Sammy, how do you know OUR girl, Felicity here?” He hoped he sounded friendly but the elbow to his ribs and the look from Digg says he failed. Oh well. 

“LIs and I go way back. She’s my first kiss, my first love, my first TIME..she’s my first girl.” He smiles at her around Oliver and she smiles back, “We’ve known each other since we were five and she told me if I liked her pulling her hair was an ineffective way to display said affection.” He laughed, “she said it just like that-and I was hooked. Beauty and brains.” 

“You were not! Don’t believe his drivel. He still tried to push me in puddles!”

“I did but only out of misguided affection and you scared the shit out of me.”

“She has that effect on a lot of men, right Oliver?” Oliver looked over to Diggle. He had been staring at Felicity. The way her face lit up, the way she looked at Sam with such love and affection. He swallowed. “How long are you in town for, Sammy?” 

“As long as my lady love wants me!” He smirks, takes a sip of wine and winks at Felicity who blushes. 

The meal arrives and small talk is made. Oliver mostly pushes his food around his plate. Felicity seems to do the same. Finally, she grabs Oliver’s hand, “Excuse us, we need a moment.” Sam smiles at her, while Digg and Lyla look mildly uncomfortable. 

When they get into the alley behind the bistro she turns on him, “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!” Uh oh, loud voice. Oliver smiles, “I saw you and Sammy in there, we needed a table so I thought all of us could have a nice meal together.”

She’s pacing the small alley between the dumpster and the bistro wall. She looks up at him, “Liar”. He walks over to stop the pacing. “Oliver, you don’t want me as anything more than a friend, your IT expert and best friend. I get it. Why don’t you?”

He looked at her with a stricken expression, “I...I do get it.”

“No, you don’t. It’s not fair. You don’t want me but you don’t want anyone else to have me either!” She was crying now, “You say I deserve better than you but no guy is measuring up to that.” She sighs and looks away. 

“I want you to have the best and Sammy boy isn’t it!” He is clinching his fists and moving his finger as if he is playing with a non-existent arrow. 

“Alright Oliver. You tell me who is good enough. Barry wasn’t! Daniel wasn’t. Both good men that you ran off.” She yelled.

“If they were good enough for you, I couldn’t run them off.” He yelled back. She was really starting to piss him off. All he was doing was trying to be a good friend! Protect her from the men who weren’t good enough and this is the thanks she gets. 

“Oliver, if you don’t stop this I will be forced to either leave Starling City or become one of those women who only does one night stands.” He looked into her eyes and he lost it. The thought of her leaving him scared him but the thought of her having meaningless sex with anyone broke him. 

He stalked across the alley, she was surprised and looked up as he stood in front of her, he didn’t stop he just picked her up and backed her into the wall and smashed his mouth into hers. 

It took her a moment but she reciprocated. Oliver couldn’t believe how good she tasted, how right this was then he remembered they were in a filthy alley! He pulled back. She was panting and her chest was heaving and god help me he wanted to tear her thong off and bury himself inside her. 

He just stood there. He made a decision in that moment, “As first kisses go? That was off the charts.” He announced and started nuzzling her neck.

“F--f---first kisses?” She still didn’t have her breathe under control. He smiled into her neck, “First kiss. Are you ready for the second one?” She nodded with a shell shocked expression. Oliver kissed her again, this time much more gently but still passionate. 

Before he could take the kiss deeper he heard a throat clearing, “We came to find you to make sure you were both okay.” Felicity buried her head in Oliver’s neck to hide her embarrassment. Oliver turned to Digg, “yep were good.” He thought Felicity was probably wondering how to handle her date because she sure as shit wasn’t going home with Sammy. 

He looked over at Sam. “Hey Lis?” She didn’t look at him, she kept her head buried, “Hope you don’t mind but I think I will go see what Alex is up to and you know...tell him about tonight over a bottle of wine or two.” He smiled. Why was he smiling at her. She whispered a muffled “okay”.

Sammy wasn’t done, “Hey Lis,” Oliver wondered why this fool wouldn’t just leave already, she muffled replied, “yeah”, Sammy laughed, “Use protection. I may be your non-romantic life partner, and gay best friend but I don’t wanna be your fill in baby daddy, k?” She was laughing. Oliver didn’t hear it but felt it. 

She finally looked over at Sammy, Digg and Lyla, “Okay. Tell Alex I love him and that I can’t wait for your wedding next weekend.” Sammy waved a salute at her and left. Digg and Lyla just stood there snickering. “Hey Oliver,” Digg copied Sammy’s speech. 

“What?”

“I hope you don’t mind but I’m taking my wife home now. I had them bill you.”

“Okay, thanks.” He was looking down at Felicity who was still between him and the wall, legs wrapped around him and blushing. 

“Hey Oliver”

“Yes, Lyla” She was in on this too. Great. 

“You break her heart, I break your face, k?”

He started laughing. “Okay. Take my godchild home and get some rest.” They left. 

“Maybe you should put me down, now.” He did. They walked hand in hand back into the bistro where they finished the dinner. The first of many, many dates and even more firsts.


End file.
